


Watching Through the Window

by definitelydivergent



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelydivergent/pseuds/definitelydivergent
Summary: Francisco "Reverb" Ramon wasn't really happy working under Zoom. Then, suddenly, Zoom disappeared. Reverb didn't have to pretend to be dead anymore. But what was he supposed to do now? He barely remembers what it was like before Zoom sometimes...so decides to pay a visit to his "Earth-Prime counterpart."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is kinda a present to my friend, Sky.

_What a pushover._

Reverb scoffed at his goofy double’s antics. “Cisco” was rambling his mouth off with Frost’s double and chomping on a twizzler.

            “And then, BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE. We zap ‘em!” Cisco fingergunned at his friend.

            “Impressive, Ramon. But do you think the prototype will actually work?” Caitlyn teased.

            “Duh, it will work, he’s a genius. A kid, but still a genius.” Reverb mumbled from his hiding spot. He groaned in discomfort and shifted. Hiding in the Star Labs cortex supply closet hadn’t been his _best_ plan, but it was a spur-of-the-moment move. He had snuck easily into the building after coming through a breach, but as he was stalking the facility, he heard his and Frosts’ doubles and hid. He hadn’t panicked though. Psh, Reverb didn’t panic.

            Okay, he panicked. But not a lot.

            Anyways, he shifted in his discomfort. And knocked into a mop. Which knocked into a bucket, which flew into something else and knocked over a bunch of shelves, causing a minor cacophony and pinning Reverb to the tile.

            “Wow, speaking of _boom.”_ Cisco spun on his heel and quirked his eyebrow at Caitlyn. She sent back a worried look. They approached the supply closet door together, feeling a bit like the Scooby Doo gang approaching a hideout. They tiptoed closer, and spoke in hushed voices.

            “Well, ladies first.”

            “I think this is more your area, Cisco.”

            “How is inspecting bumps-in-the-closet an engineer’s job.”

            “I can hear you, you idiots.” Cisco and Caitlyn both jumped.

            “Was that?”

            “I think so…” Cisco replied, opening the door.

            There, smushed with a pouty face under the various supplies and shelves, lay a very grumpy Reverb.

            Despite his guess being correct, Cisco still wore an expression of shock, “How are you alive?”

            “Psh. Vibe. _Vib_ rations are my specialty.”

            “Did he just make a pun?” Caitlyn cocked her head.

            “I think so. Look, darth me, how are you here, and why are you here, and, like, what?”

            “So sophisticated, Vibe. Like I said, I have vibration powers. Zoom tried to kill me with a vibrating hand, I vibrated _around_ it. Guy was too cocky in his checkmate move that he assumed I was dead.”

            “And why are you in our supply closet?” Cisco pushed.

            “…” A minute of awkward silence occurred.

            “I’m calling Barry.” Caitlyn shook her head and pulled out her phone as she walked away.

            “Hey, hey, hey, don’t leave me here with ponytail!” Cisco whined

            _This kid gives me a headache…but he has something I want…_

_A smile._

**Author's Note:**

> God Bless and thanks for reading!


End file.
